los empleados de las oscuridad
by chijiro russet
Summary: Winry una caza vampiros y Edward un hombre de la milicia.. lograran cumplir su cometido, sin antes matarse mutuamente ..? XD entre y dejen comentarios es un UA.


**Los empleados de la oscuridad. **

**By: rouse**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

La brisa calida meneaba suavemente sus cabellos, dos ojos azules como el infinito océano se posaban sobre la ciudad.. era responsabilidad de ella que la ciudad permaneciera en sana paz, suspiro cansada… también notaba que era mucho trabajo para una joven de tan solo dieciséis años.. miro las estacas que tenia escondidas en la enorme capa negra todavía tenia trabajo.

Bajo de la azotea de un salto aterrizando en un callejón.

-mucho silencio- susurro para sus adentros.

Se irguió al notar la presencia de otro individuo acercándose a ella con pasos acaudalados.

-que deseas..!!- pregunto la chica a el sujeto.

-que haces por aquí pequeña?- winry volteo y lo miro fijamente "no es un vampiro" pensó mientras poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos queriendo divisar mejor sobre la bruma. Lo miro de arriba a bajo era un hombre no muy alto, con el cabello dorado y ojos ámbares.. Al parecer bestia un uniforme –militar- susurro.

-acertaste soy el teniente Edward elric..!!- dijo este con orgullo.

-me importa un pepino.- con indiferencia le paso por un lado.

-mas respeto señorita..!! ahora si no me dice que hacia aquí me temo que tendré que llevarla hasta la comisaría… entendido.- la cazadora detuvo su andar, "pero este que se cree..!!" –no le tengo que rendir explicaciones a un desconocido.. señor militar de pacotilla-

"no le tuve que haber dicho eso.. y ahora que.?" Se encontraba sentada en una banca dentro de una de esas cárceles para adolescentes, alado de ella unos mocosos que ya le estaban colmando la paciencia..

-como te llamas.?- preguntaba un niño de cabellos amarillos.

-fletcher déjala en paz..- intervino el joven mayor, el pequeño rodó los ojos.

Así pasaron los siguientes minutos en calma hasta que –y como te llamas ah.?- "mocoso molesto..!!"- suspiro por octava vez en el día –winry- el pequeño fletcher sonrio –yo me llamo fletcher y el- dijo señalando al mayor –es mi hermano russel- después de eso de nuevo inundo el silencio de para winry era "una bendición de dios."

-havoc!! Por que tienes a eso hermanos tringham hay encerrados?- pregunto el Edward.

-señor- dijo este levantándose saludándolo de forma militar –es que volvieron a robar la biblioteca- señalo unos cuantos libros en la mesa. –eso dos nunca aprenden- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse –comandante disculpe.. pero la chica, la encerró sin ningún motivo.. o al menos no lo a notificado.- le dio una calada al cigarro.

Miro el reloj eran las _12:15pm _era mejor que la llevara a su casa, entro a las cárceles.

-hola ed..!!- fletcher le saludo animadamente

-fletcher sabes que ya se me a volvió costumbre verlos aquí.- dijo este con un tono de burla.

-lo bueno es que te tenemos a ti para que nos saques...!-

-esta será la ultima vez eh..? no se metan mas en problemas.- el ambarino le dirigió una mirada a la joven que había permanecido callada – vámonos.. todos salgan de ahí.- los hermanos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.. mientras que winry se levanto lentamente –no esperes que te de las gracias..!!- susurro al pasar por al lado de este.

-que mujer mas egocéntrica- fue la respuesta de el.

Ya afuera de la comisaría.

-te llevo a tu casa.- dijo amablemente el castaño. –no- lo miro fijamente.

-es una orden..!- la subió al carro de un empujón.

-oiga pero que se a creído además yo no soy un militar para que me estés dando ordenes y mucho menos para que me ande empujando..!!- lo miro con fiereza –terminaste..?- eso era el colmo para ella.. Contó hasta diez 1,2,3,4… sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer de la ira.

-donde vives?- pregunto este rompiendo el silencio denso entre los dos.

-calle 4 con la 2- dio una dirección falsa, Que solo quedaba a una cuadra.

Detuvo el auto y bajo de el, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a su pasajera.

-que esperas.?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-que entres a TU casa.?- ella asistió se dirigió a la puerta la casa "y ahora que hago..? aaaa me va a describir..!!" nerviosamente saco un pequeño destornillador y lo metió en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta. Se voltio con una sonrisa hacia el –listo- el joven militar se aproximo hasta ella pasando por un lado y entrando a la casa –es curioso.?-

-que.?- pregunto esta por la sorpresa de que el entrara a si a "su vivienda" –que mi casa.. sea también la tuya.?-

parpadeo un par de veces.. y ahora que hacia..

-quien eres.. tu no eres de central.. verdad?- pregunto el castaño sentándose en un mueble.

Suspiro, seria mejor aclarar las cosas.. tal vez el la pudiera ayudar.

-no. Vengo de rizenbull- se sentó en el mueble de enfrente.

-para quien trabajas..?- ed se acomodo mejor en el sofá.

-por que lo preguntas- le miro incrédula.

-por todas esas cosas que llevas en tu saco- dijo señalándola.

Era cierto, cuando entro a la comisaría le quitaron su saco.

-vine a central en busca de unas personas..- se quedo mirandola alentándola a que continuara. -unos asesinos-

-los que han causado todas estas muertes el central últimamente verdad..?- ella asistió.

-no son humanos..-

* * *

Bueno os espero que les aya gustado.. esto es como una introducción por eso quedo cortito. Soy nueva en el ff así que tengan piedad..!! a y aclarando "los empleados de la oscuridad" es el titulo del fic de mi prima (daniela-rk) para un fics de Rurouni kenshin…Pero yo se lo he pedido.. solo el nombre.. este fic y el de mi prima van hacer totalmente diferentes.. GRACIAS DANI por ayudarme con este fic..!! Gracias y porfa un rew.


End file.
